


The Sorrow in My Soul

by LozisLaw



Category: South Park
Genre: Anal Sex, Clinging, Dark Comedy, Depression, Episode: s07e14 Raisins, Episode: s14e09 It's a Jersey Thing, Established Relationship, Exhibitionism, Goth Stan Marsh, Jersey Kyle Broflovski, M/M, Mental Health Issues, Obsessive Behavior, Out of Character, Psychoanalysis, Recovery, Symbiotic Relationship, Teen Romance, Teenage Rebellion, The mental health issues are mine, The sorrow is mine too, Unhealthy Coping Mechanisms, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-19
Updated: 2020-07-27
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:35:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 8
Words: 15,672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22317175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LozisLaw/pseuds/LozisLaw
Summary: Jersey is back! And Kyle encounters its presence in the worst way. While Kyle struggles with his unwanted transformation into a Jersey boy, Stan experiences a jolt of elementary despair, reverting his mind into the sad, black clad goth kid he grew to hate as he got older. As the pair drive away their friends with their new clothes and attitudes, Stan and Kyle only have each other against their own personal demons as they attempt to fight the infection of black eyeliner and Spray tans.I am so sorry for this.
Relationships: Kyle Broflovski/Stan Marsh
Comments: 7
Kudos: 46





	1. Chapter 1

Kyle was livid when he heard that Jersey was back, and infecting his hometown, South Park, for the second time since he was 10 years old.

He was standing at his locker, listening to his friends talk about stuff that had recently gone down in his town, and he wasn’t really paying attention. So much crazy shit had happened in this town over their lifetime that it was second nature to hear about a demonic chicken killing unborn babies and tricking parents into eating them or whatever the fuck, and not care much. That was until they brought up seeing a few odd families moving into their neighbourhood. He wasn’t really paying attention when Kenny started talking, until he mentioned a phrase that made Kyle choke on his own spit and start coughing to regain his breath.

‘’What did you say?’’ Kyle sputtered, suddenly focused on the conversation Kenny and a few others were having.

‘’I said I saw some crazy looking weirdos and their kids moving in the houses across from the Stotch’s when I was over there, and they kept going on about something and saying this phrase- ‘muff cabbage’ or something’’ Kenny repeated, shrugging. 

Kyle paled rapidly and widened his eyes. ‘’No- no fucking way. It can’t be’’ Kyle muttered in desbelief. 

‘’Dude, Kyle, what’s wrong?’’ Stan asked next to him, touching his shoulder in concern. Kyle couldn’t feel affected by Stan’s sweet doting over him right now, something very drastic was happening, and it very much involved him. 

‘’Kenny!’’ Kyle exclaimed, grabbing him roughly by the arms and pulling him close to look seriously at him. ‘’Would you say these people had fake tans, obnoxious voices, hair sprayed and gelled heads, gold chains and a sense that everyone was super stoked on them?’’ Kenny glanced at Stan and Butters, who were shocked by Kyle’s outburst as much as Kenny was. 

‘’Uh yeah, I guess. Why does that matter?’’ Kenny asked, eying him.

‘’You’ve got to be fucking kidding me!’’ Kyle yelled, releasing Kenny in a huff and appealing to the ceiling before looking back and his confused friends in fury. Kyle groaned and held his face in his hands, exhaling deeply. Stan touched his shoulder again. ‘’Kyle, what’s wrong?’’ Stan asked, softly, probably scared of his growing anger. Kyle would be scared as well if he was about to get an earful of his searing rage about this catastrophe. 

‘’I’ll tell you what’s fucking wrong, Stan! The fucking problem is that those fucking people are from Jersey, and they have up and moved here, who knows how many more are going to follow. This would be infuriating on its own, because people from jersey are obnoxious, self-obsessed douchebags, but the worst thing is the closer they are to me; the boy who was in his mother’s womb while she lived in that shithole, the more I’m going to become one of those fucking spray-tanned retards. I can’t even help it. Fuck, I thought this shit was over when I was 10. Why are you torturing me again?’’ Kyle yelled to the ceiling, not sure who he was calling out, and too angry to think about it. 

‘’Shit man. You were serious when you said you became a jersey asshole because of the growing population? I thought you were trying to be like them because you thought they were cool.’’ Clyde spoke up, appearing in the group. Kyle gave him a burning look of hatred. 

‘’I fucking hate people from Jersey, why the fuck would I choose to dress like those fucking lunatics? Like my mother says, you can take the foetus out of jersey, but you can’t jersey out of the foetus’’ Kyle said angrily. 

‘’Wow, so you’re going to become one of them again. That’ll be fun’’ Kenny said sarcastically.

‘’I thought I did well to cut that disgusting part of my biology out, so apparently this will test me. No doubt I’ll fail, because Jersey people are the fucking worst, and apparently, they put a parasite in my body to make me act like them. Fucking Jerseyites!’’ 

Kyle was quickly becoming hysterical, pacing around the group who were for the most part enjoying the drama. Stan was growing more concerned for his boyfriend, who was losing his common sense and talking out of his ass now. Stan was shocked he had such a deep hatred for them. They didn’t like them as children, that was known, to the point that they used al keda to blow them up to keep away from South Park, but the show Kyle put on in the sizzlers to save them from jersey people seemed like he was really embracing the style. It probably was a parasite, now that Stan thought of it. Kyle had acted like a real jersey asshole that night.

Suddenly a few voices cut through Kyle’s ranting, spoken in quite a different fashion to the rest of them, and they all turned to look at the 3 boys standing across from them. Kyle’s jaw dropped. 

‘’Yo, you guys talkin’ ‘bout Jersey. Me and the fellas are from Jersey’’ A large, muscular boy covered in fake spray tan, gold, jangly jewellery, and a self-aware gelled and spiked haircut, smirked at them. Beside him was two other boys in strikingly similar yet unique outfits grinning at them and looking proud of themselves. Kyle’s eye twitched, and he promptly exploded. 

‘’Get the FUCK out of here you Jersey douchebags! You think you’re so cool, go back to Newark and suffocate on axe cologne you fucking garbage! You’re nothing but cabbage! CABBAGE!’’ Kyle screamed at the three Jerseyites, throwing his arms up as his face bled almost purple in anger. 

‘’Whateva, you’re cabbage’’ the head guy said with a flick of his wrist before flaunting away from them. Everyone stood in shock, and turned to Kyle, who was panting heavily in the direction the boys walked off to. Everyone stayed silent, too scared to receive the next of Kyle’s anger, even Stan. After a painful few seconds of silence and fear, Kyle sighed.

‘’It has begun.’’


	2. Chapter 2

He didn’t think it would be here so quickly, he thought he might have time to prepare for this, so he didn’t become that jersey piece of shit he was so horrified by when he was ten. He was also worried for his mother, because she was a full-fledged jerseyite, the breeders choice, the golden trophy of Jersey, and this infestation of their town would surely convert her as well. He silently thanked her that he wasn’t born in that hell, that she and his dad had the sense to take him somewhere else before he was born, but annoyed that this shit still affected him. He was mortified when he exploded on those boys at school, because even he could hear himself, he already sounded like one of them. He still couldn’t explain to the others what ‘muff cabbage’ meant, just using the same pathetic excuse out of the questions, saying it was a ‘jersey thing’. It was bullshit, because that was exactly what a jerseyite would have said, but he honestly didn’t know what it meant, he just heard it from other people from jersey. He just guessed that it was an offending swear word colloquial to Jersey, like the f word to a third grader; they didn’t know the meaning, but they still said it. Kyle hadn’t known the true meaning of fuck, until he was in that position himself, in ninth grade at one of Bebe’s parties, and Stan was fucking his brains out against a bathroom sink. They’d fooled around before, but the epiphany of the meaning hit him when Stan thrust into him particularly hard against the porcelain, and he understood: I’m getting fucked, I’m fucked. Fuck. 

When he got home that day, he groaned when he saw a family so blaringly obvious from Jersey, unpacking into the house for sale down the street from his house. When he walked into the house, he was not expecting his mother to be standing in living room, waiting for him. He was also not expecting her to be covered in spray tan, makeup clowning her face, and her beehive hair style even higher than before, gelled and sprayed to perfection.

Kyle screamed and fainted.

When he woke up, he was lying in his bed, his mother leaning over him, her expression laced with concern. Kyle shrieked and thrashed when he saw her face again, still horrifyingly jersey, but she held him down and restrained him in his bed. 

‘’Bubbeh, calm down for god sake. I’m not going to kill you’’ His mother said, sighing when he finally stopped kicking.

‘’Mom! What the fuck! You’re jersey again? I thought we were over this. Why- dear god why?’’ Kyle yelled.

‘’Kyle, I’m sure you’ve noticed the new families popping up in our neighbourhood, and they have the same tastes as Jersey people like ourselves-’’ 

‘’We are not like them, I’m not at least. You weren’t either until they came’’ Kyle interjected.

‘’You can’t forget your heritage, you are from Jersey, whether or not you believe it, this is who you are’’ Sheila said

‘’You can’t tell me how to act. I refuse to become this’’ 

‘’Well it’s not up to you, your jersey side will come out whether you like it or not. I suggest you start appreciating it, it’s not that bad. A lot of people think the jersey look is nice’’

‘’No- jersey people think the look is nice. Literally nobody else in the world likes the jersey look, and they fool themselves not believing people like them’’ 

‘’Kyle, this is our culture you’re talking about’’ 

‘’Well maybe I’m just a different jerseyite. One whose head isn’t shoved so far up their ass that they’ve managed to convince themselves other people think they’re cool- when they’re obviously fucking douchebags’’ 

‘’Kyley- language!’’ 

‘’Oh-hell no, you do not call me that! You hear me mother, I’m not from jersey, I refuse to use that humiliating name. I will get to the bottom of this and send these asswipes back to the miserable hellhole they love so much to remind everyone about. I will not hesitate to resort to al keda again, or even the fucking Germans- I don’t care, if I don’t have to use that fucking name!’’ Kyle declared.

‘’Well, that’s too bad Kyley, because I got you some new clothes, I thought you’d like. I’d be very disappointed if you reject our culture. Make your mama proud, now I’m going to find Gerald and give him some muff cabbage if you know what I mean- which you should because it’s a jersey thing, and you are from Jersey!’’ 

‘’Sick mom, ugh!’’ Kyle scowled.

Sheila stood up and walked out of his room, using that very obnoxious and self-aware jersey-style saunter, and Kyle heaved. He noticed a bag sitting on the ground near the doorway. He got up and upon inspection, he saw exactly what he expected: gold chains and rings, ripped jeans and shirts, loud pant prints, and a shit-ton of hair gel. Kyle scowled, and dropped the bag, too disgusted to begin scoffing at the selection of clothes his mother wanted him to wear. Why was she pushing him to become more Jersey? She’s probably been infected with that parasite, just like him. It was only a matter of time before he’d start to think that shit was cool, and then he’d fool himself into thinking his friends approved, when really, they were cackling their heads off behind his back. The thought made him want Stan, he knew San wouldn’t make fun of him if he showed up dressed like a jerseyite. He’d understand. Kyle called Stan, before he swallowed himself in a vat of pity.

‘’Hey Kyle, what’s up?’’ Stan answered. Kyle sighed in relief; his voice alone was soothing.

‘’Hey dude, you’ll never guess what I was greeted with when I came home.’’ 

‘’Uh- a puppy?’’ 

Kyle laughed, feeling better already.

‘’No dude, my mom- she’s already made the transformation into a jersey asshole. And to top it off, she bought me a brand spanking new set of jersey clothes of my own! How fantastic!’’ 

‘’Seriously? Are you going to wear them?’’ Stan asked.

‘’Fuck no! But it’s not like I’m going to have a choice. Soon the jersey parasite is going to warp my mind and make me think I need to wear those eyesores. I already blew up like a jersey asshole at those cocksuckers today. Don’t deny what you saw me become!’’ 

‘’I honestly didn’t think you’d recognise that you even did it. You didn’t have an accent that much though- so that’s good’’ Stan said.

‘’But it’s only going to get worse, and soon you won’t be able to stand being around me. No one will.’’ 

‘’No one- not even you, could convince me that I don’t want to hang out with you, I don’t care what deodorant you’re wearing. Though I wouldn’t be opposed to seeing you in leggings’’ 

‘’Ha, fat chance! You only want to see me in them to look at my ass. Trust me it’s not a pretty sight’’ 

‘’I guarantee you; it would be an incredibly sexy sight. That hot ass bouncing up and down when you walk, strapped into a tight pant, showing off every curve and- ‘’  
‘’Stop it Stan!’’ Kyle laughed.

‘’Okay, okay. I’m sorry. You liked it though’’ Kyle wouldn’t admit that Stan was good at phone sex, and he made him hard easily.

‘’You free right now?’’ 

‘’I’m right next door. You want me to come over?’’

‘’No, no. You’d only be witness to the monstrous sight of my mother and she might convince you to make me wear that shit. I’ll come over.’’

‘’Kay, don’t be long’’ 

‘’I live next door, you asshole.’’

‘’I’ll be seeing yours soon enough.’’

‘’Pfft, whatever, that’s if I let you.’’ 

‘’Get over here, and you’ll be begging.’’ 

‘’What if I put one of those leopard print leggings on, give you a good look of my ass, then you’ll be the one begging.’’

‘’Come over here and find out!’’

‘’Fine. See you soon!’

‘’Bye babe, love you’’

‘’I love you too’’

Kyle mood was dramatically lifted, and he spent the afternoon at Stan’s, mostly to get away from his mother, but also to get that ass pounding that Stan made him get excited about over the phone. It was an excellent distraction, the waves of pleasure hitting him after every thrust, each one reminding him that he was still himself, he could still feel things the way he used to, he hadn’t been affected like he thought he would be. The heat of Stan’s breath on the back of his neck as he fucked him from behind was another good sign. He could still feel the goose bumps pricking his skin from the exposed heat and sudden jerks making his whole-body shiver and push back, wanting more and more. If he was really a jersey asshole, he’d probably feel cocky enough to think he had to fuck Stan, if he wanted to at all. Maybe if he became one, he’d suddenly find an interest in some fake, big-breasted girl in clown makeup and want to fuck her instead. The very idea gave him chills, but not the good kind like the ones he received from Stan ploughing into him on his bed. He didn’t want to live in a world where his mindset made him not want Stan anymore, make him want some whore with a fake tan. Disgusting- and not just because this idea involved heterosexuality. This horrific possibility he created for himself wasn’t helping him get-off, it was dampening is arousal considerably. 

‘’S-Stan ahh, I can’t ughh, can’t stop thinking about this jersey stuff. C-can you fuck me hard enough to forget it?’’ Kyle asked, drooling in hazy pleasure as he struggled to hold himself up by his arms, currently on all fours.

‘’Aww, is my baby worried about becoming a jersey boy?’’ Stan asked, slowing down to a comforting pace.

‘’Yuhhh’’ Kyle moaned.

‘’Sure thing, gonna to fuck you so hard you won’t remember what jersey means’’ Stan said, gripping Kyle’s waist tighter and flipping him over to face him.

‘’Do it baby. I can take it’’ Kyle panted, hitching his legs up to Stan’s shoulders and flopping his arms above him, letting Stan pin them down on the bed with his own. Stan begun thrusting in an out at a rapidly increased pace, fucking him without mercy, and it was exactly what Kyle needed. The only thing he had the energy to think about now was how Stan looked right now, looking up at him as he grind up and down on him, penetrating him deeper, to the point that Kyle’s mouth was stuck open, drooling, and his eyebrows knitting in every thrust. Kyle was shouting now, nearly screaming, and Stan leaned down to capture Kyle’s mouth with his own, swallowing his noise, still thrusting in and out. Kyle came at that point of contact, all over their stomachs, and his ass clenched around Stan’s cock, followed by Stan coming into him with a groan. His pace slowed down, and he pulled out, sighing and collapsing next to a breathless, liquified Kyle. 

Kyle turned to him and smiled, leaning over to capture his mouth again in a kiss. They slid their tongues together lazily, still exhausted from the thorough sex. Kyle separated from Stan’s lips, leaning up and looking down at Stan, who was sporting crazy sex-wrecked hair and a dopey grin. Kyle didn’t need a mirror to know his hair was even worse, and probably sticking up in every way the crazy red curls chose. He was not in control of his hair on a good day, and no product changed that, it was just untameable. It reminded him of the bottle upon bottle of hair gel his mom got him in that bag, and how they were somehow supposed to control his wild curls that did whatever the fuck they want. The only way to tame them was to cut them off, and he had as a kid once, but the act made Stan so sad that he grew them back. And this was before they even started a sexual relationship. Plus, he didn’t look any better with a buzzcut.

‘’Hey, still worrying about jersey?’’ Stan asked, stroking up and down Kyle’s arm.

‘’What’s jersey?’’ Kyle grinned. Stan returned it and pulled him down to lie on his chest, sighing as he ran his fingers through his unruly curls.

‘’That’s more like it’’ Stan said.

They stayed like that and fell asleep for the rest of the afternoon, until a knock came from Stan’s door and jolted them both awake.

‘’Stan, honey? Is Kyle there, his mother wants to speak to him, back home’’ Stan’s mom said through the door.

‘’Okay Mrs Marsh, I won’t be long’’ Kyle called out, sitting up and stretching.

‘’Alright sweetie. Stanley, remember dinner’s ready in 20. I’ll leave you alone now’’ 

Stan’s parent’s knew about him and Stan, just about everyone who knew them enough to care did. Sharon Marsh had been extremely supportive from the start, besides from the initial shock, and even Randy had surprised everyone when he accepted Stan as gay and even advocated, a little embarrassingly, since he didn’t know very much about it and was talking out his ass the whole time. Stan just appreciated their acceptance, and Kyle even more so since Stan was so much happier after he told them, like the worlds weight had been lifted off his shoulders. Kyle’s own parents had similar reactions, though his mother had initial concerns of how he was giving her grandchildren. Sometimes in moments like these, adults completely lacked common sense, and Kyle had to remind her adoption exists, and surrogates. Not that he even wanted children, but she didn’t need to know that at the time.

‘’Dude, what’s your mom want?’’ Stan asked, sitting up along with him.

‘’To use the rest of my family to convince me to convert to Jerseyism. I guarantee Ike is going to faint like last time he saw mom dressed like that. So that’ll be fun to watch’’ Kyle said, dressing himself and sitting back on the bed to put his shoes back on.

Stan sighed, ‘’Well I guess you can’t avoid this thing going on in our town right now.’’ 

‘’It’s only gonna get worse from here on out. I’ve just got to prepare myself for the humiliation of school when I decide that the jersey look is ‘nice’.’’ 

‘’I won’t let anyone make fun of you. You’ve still got control over what you wear anyway. Didn’t you suppress it last time in fourth grade? You wore normal clothes then.’’ 

‘’Yeah and it came back and bit me in the ass in the end. I can’t supress it, I can’t hide away from it, so I either bomb everyone from Jersey or embrace the stupid culture. And I doubt al keda will be as willing to help us a second time, after the adults decided to take out their leader in return for their help. I’m gonna go now, so I’ll talk to you later’’ Kyle said.

Kyle walked over to Stan, leaning down to kiss him goodbye, but Stan grabbed him and pulled him up to the bed, pushing him down as he squirmed and laughed beneath him. Stan grinned and kissed him, opening his mouth for Kyle’s tongue. They kissed for a few seconds, until Kyle pulled away, laughing. ‘’I’ve got to go Stan!’’ Kyle giggled against his lips, and Stan licked his nose.

When Kyle finally got out of Stan’s clutch, he went home and prepared himself for an onslaught from his mother for being a jerseyite, and he wasn’t surprised to see Sheila in the same spot he walked in on the first time when he got home from school, awaiting him like a vulture.

‘’Kyley, where did you go?’’ She asked, and Kyle had to bury his nails into his palms until they cut the skin to stop himself from verbal abusing her for calling him his fake Jersey name.

‘’Stan’s’’ Kyle responded tersely, trying to shrug past her, because he couldn’t look at her right now, not with that horrible product she saturated her face in.  
‘’This conversation isn’t over, I think this is a family matter, one that should be discussed while having a nice meal with the boys’’ Sheila said, stopping Kyle in his intent to lock himself in his room for the night.

‘’What about Ike? Does he get a bag full of ripped clothes and hair product?’’ Kyle asked, watching his mother with suspicion.

‘’Well, no, he’s still so young, and he’s technically not from jersey anyway’’ 

‘’I was only ten when I dressed like a jersey boy, Ike is thirteen. Are you verbally tormenting him like you are with me?’’ Kyle asked, getting annoyed.

‘’Kyley- he isn’t like you; you have Jersey blood, Ike is Canadian, he doesn’t understand these things. It’s like I say, you can take the foetus out of Jersey- ‘’ 

‘’I got it mom; I remember. Fine, try and convince me over dinner’’ Kyle said. 

Sheila seemed content with his answer and went back into the kitchen, presumably to prepare for the meal. Kyle could at least count on her to continue her manic cooking habits even in the break of a mental collapse. Who in their right mind thinks Jersey people are cool? Retards, or other Jersey people do. He went back up into his room, hoping for a little while of peace before the shitstorm got served. He was glad he went to Stan’s before this, he wasn’t sure he could sit through a grilling meal without the burn in his ass as a pleasant reminder of the awesome hardcore sex he had only an hour ago, and the trickle of come dripping out him that gave him an inexplicable surge of primal giddiness that Stan marked his territory, and he’s got the proof pooling in his underwear. He was swooning over himself in his room when he remembered the bag his mother gave him.   
He knelt to take another inspection of the bag, reading the label of a bottle of hair gel, and decided to test it out just a little. He plopped a small amount into his hand and applied the gel to a small handful of curls, stroking his hand through the wetness to shape them, and looked in the mirror. 

Absolute shit! 

There was no way he was putting that garbage in his hair, even if he did convert into a jerseyite in every other way, he would never put this ridiculous substance into his hair. It was hard enough to make them not look like he just woke up, but the weird gel made it stand up even taller, in a horrible straight-line effect. He didn’t want his hair to look any longer, and this just made the curls straighten out. Let his mom use this rubbish if she loved it enough to buy ten fucking bottles. After washing the disaster from his hair, Kyle was called down for dinner.

When he sat down, Ike had not yet arrived, and Kyle guessed he had not seen Sheila’s new look yet. Goody, he thought, he got to see the action himself. His dad didn’t seem disturbed in the least that his wife looked like a fat clown, in fact he looked doting, which was just gross. That guy had some seriously fucked up kinks, and Kyle could talk. He was somewhat of an exhibitionist with Stan, wanting to fuck in places that had the very real possibility of someone overhearing what was going on, and who exactly had scored with Stan Marsh the former ‘womaniser’. Only idiotic, pining junior girls believed Stan was actually some kind of sexy ladies’ man, everyone else knew very clearly that he’d always belonged to Kyle, some having the unfortunate luck of walking in on them at parties.

Sheila had served the meals to everyone, including the seat Ike was supposed to occupy, then called him down from his room. They were all sitting down when he arrived, yawning and looking like he’d been gaming for 48 hours straight, which he very well could’ve been. Kyle preferred not to enter the current bat’s cave that Ike inhabited at this point in the start of his teenage life. Kyle stifled a chuckle as Ike sat down, apparently not looking at his mother yet, but It was only so long before-

‘’Now boys, we need to discuss the recent change in neighbours that have sparked a trend that directly relates to our culture’’ Sheila started. 

‘’Ike?’’ Kyle asked, holding back a smile, itching to see Ike’s reaction.

Ike looked up from his plate with heavy bags under his eyes, first at Kyle in question, but when Kyle nodded to their mother, Ike followed his gaze, and dropped his jaw. He rubbed his exhausted looking eyes for a few seconds, then squinted at Sheila and widened his eyes, proceeding to scream and jump from his seat. Sheila jumped in surprise and regarded Ike as he stepped away from the table, pointing at her with his eyes bugged out.

‘’The fuck is this! Mom? Why are you dressed like that? The fuck is going on? Kyle?’’ Ike yelled.

‘’Oh yeah, remember when you were three and you fainted when you saw mom and I dressed like this? Hey, so it’s back, mom’s gone insane, and there’s no way I hell I’m wearing shit like this again!’’ Kyle sarcastically explained.

‘’Now, Ike, I know the jersey look is an acquired taste, but a lot of people think it’s nice, and our family is originally from Jersey’’

‘’Fuck if I’m wearing that shit! I’ll go ahead and sign the adoption papers back over before looking like that!’’ Ike exclaimed, stepping away when Sheila took a step forward.   
‘’I know you don’t need to wear clothes like this Ike, but Kyle is from Jersey, and he’s disrespecting our culture by defying the natural style of dress. I’ve brought you and Gerald to help him talk through it, because he needs to stop rejecting his roots’’ Sheila explained. Kyle huffed. 

‘’Kyle, do you want to dress like this?’’ Ike asked, his sense of calm returning to him and the situation looming over him.

‘’What the hell do you think Ike? Fuck no!’’ Kyle said, leaning on his elbows in a defeated posture, avoided eye contact with everyone.

‘’Now Kyle, I must agree with your mother when I say that you can’t reject your culture. What about Judaism, does that mean nothing to you?’’ Ike was surprised Gerald played the Jew card so early in the game. Sheila must be promising some serious sex later for him to intervene like this.

‘’Shut the fuck up dad, you only care because my mother is promising gross jersey sex later tonight’’ Kyle droned. Ike was glad him and Kyle were on the same page in this fucked up situation.

‘’Excuse me young man, that is not appropriate!’’ Sheila shouted.

‘’Yeah well neither is bullying and guilting me into conforming to a certain style based on a cult like following, so you don’t get to talk about what is and is not appropriate to bring up to your child’’ Kyle said.

Both Gerald and Sheila were at a loss for words, and Ike was impressed Kyle had managed to stump them, even if he’d get into bigger trouble later. It was his parents own fault though, this whole discussion was utterly ridiculous, telling Kyle to wear some gold chains or something because he existed when his mother conceived him in New Jersey.  
‘’Well fine! Go ahead and reject your roots. Reject the very cultures and traditions that formed your childhood and your conception’’ Sheila huffed.

‘’Thank you very much’’ Kyle replied, probably sincerely. Ike couldn’t imagine being forced to wear that rubbish, especially the makeup. The first time he saw Kyle and his mom in Jersey clothes, he freaked out so bad that his brain shut down. It was just horrible, the clothes weren’t even the worst part, it was the product. Suffocating amounts of hairspray and cologne and perfume, disgustingly grimy spray tans that weren’t even the right shade, and enough clownish make up to look like a prostitute. He was sure as shit glad Kyle had seen through the horror movie, but he wasn’t so sure about his mom. Surely his mom realised that Jersey just wasn’t cool.

Kyle got up from his meal and headed for his room for the night, not in any mood to combat his mother tonight, especially about this.


	3. Chapter 3

The next day, Sheila had argued with Kyle about wearing the Jersey clothes to school, and Kyle nearly burnt the house down. He wasn’t compromised yet, so he was sure as shit he wasn’t going to conform to the spray tan. At school, he was hoping his friends might give him a new insight on the matter, plus he really needed to see people who were wearing boring clothes, no jewellery or make up in sight. The sight he was welcomed with at lunch said otherwise. In the cafeteria, nearly all the tables were occupied by Jersey kids, and the air was a disgusting combination of cologne and perfume. The place was very alive and animated with conversation, but everyone sounded like jersey shore, so it had the adverse effect of sounding like a cat dying in a trombone.

‘’Kyle, have you seen this shit?’’ Kenny asked, walking up to him at the doors of the cafeteria when he just stood there.

‘’When did this happen?’’ Kyle asked.

‘’There all just showed up to class today, I don’t remember this many moving into houses’’ Kenny said.

‘’There was a family that moved into my neighbourhood’’ Token piped in, appearing beside them.

‘’Mine too’’ Clyde said, next to Token.

‘’Guys, this is all very simple. Kyle had obviously used his Ginger, Jersey, Jew powers to take over our town and use us as batteries in his Spray-tanning factory, where they will stab our balls if we don’t make them more processed shit to put on their skin’’ Kyle turned to scowl at Cartman, who had heard their conversation and appeared in it, still looking like the biggest, fattest piece of shit in the world. Before Kyle could spit back a defence, Kenny spoke up.

‘’Hey Cartman, don’t forget the time Snooki raped you, and Kyle beat her up for you’’ Kyle and Cartman sputtered and shouted at the same time.

‘’I didn’t save him; I would’ve let her rape him if I had a choice- ‘’ 

‘’I wasn’t raped! I let that bitch do it, because she was so desperate- ‘’ 

Kenny cut in, stopping both of their rambling. ‘’Chill out idiots. I say we go and find a table, and work through this shitty situation before Kyle becomes one of them’’ earning an earful from Kyle that he wasn’t ever going to turn into those fucktards.

They eventually found a spare table, but the area was swarming with Jersey kids, mostly boys all of them showing off their muscles and hairstyles.

‘’Jesus Christ, this is a madhouse’’ Stan said, sitting down next to Kyle. He gave Kyle’s thigh a squeeze and grinned at him. They were suddenly interrupted by a huge guy in a tank top, sporting a mass of gold chains and the fakest tan Kyle had ever seen. He loomed over the table, looking directly at Kyle. It made him nervously shift in his seat.

‘’Yo, sugar butt, names Mikey. Couldn’t help noticing that fine ass of yours that needs a pounding, say you come over to my place and find out how loud I can make you scream. Might buy you a nice new purse if you’re good enough’’ The Jersey boy smirked, wagging his eyebrows at Kyle. The entire table went silent, everyone’s mouth was clamped open in shock, everyone looking at Kyle, who went redder than a tomato. 

‘’Excuse me?’’ Kyle asked.

‘’Yeah, me and the boys over there, we be talkin’ about the best ass in this joint, and that my dear little lady be you. How about you come over and join our crew, then I’ll take you back to my place and show you a real good time’’ Mikey said, leaning closer to Kyle suggestively. Just as Stan was about to act against this guy for hitting on Kyle, Kyle beat him to it. 

Kyle jumped out from his seat, and like lightning jumped at the jersey boy, and started wailing on him, aiming straight for his face as he repeated punched, landing the guy on his ass. Kyle didn’t stop there, furiously hitting and punching until the guy’s face was a picture of black and blue. He supposed all those muscles were just for show, and this guy couldn’t fight to save his life, that or Kyle was just so angry he was like fire, no one could get a punch in with this living furnace attacking them.

‘’You fucking jersey piece of shit! How dare you, go back to where you came from you pathetic hunk of garbage. Leave me the fuck alone, or I’ll straight up deport your family while you watch, then shove your head so far up your ass you can’t breathe. You’re nothin’ but cabbage, MUFF CABBAGE! Kyle screamed in this guy’s face, who had blacked out on the ground and was being lifted out by some of his friends, away from the livid Kyle who kept yelling obscenities. Stan grabbed Kyle and restrained him in a bear hug. Kyle turned to him, still in punching mode, but calmed down when he saw Stan’s scared and shocked face. He took a deep breath, and slumped against Stan, admitting surrender.

‘’Sorry, sorry, I don’t know what came over me. I’m fine now Stan, you can let me go’’ Kyle assured him.

‘’You sure?’’ Stan asked, still wary.

‘’Yeah, I just need to get away from these people. Their fucking with my brain’’ Kyle said. Stan released him and led him out of the cafeteria, careful to avoid another group of Jersey’s and another brawl.

‘’I think it’s the parasite combined with my burning hatred for them that’s making me crazy ‘’ Kyle said once they were out of the cafeteria, sitting outside in the halls, away from everyone.

‘’That was crazy. You weren’t completely out of line though. I mean, the guy did hit on you, it was gross. I probably would have beat him up if you didn’t beat me to it’’  
‘’Who even uses those lines. It was so disgustingly straight forward, ugh. And it’s like it was a dare from his friends at the same time- who can bed the twink of the school’’

‘’You're not the twink of the school. Anyway, you know I’d never say that to you. I’d just show you’’ Stan said. Kyle smirked, and leaned closer to Stan.

‘’Oh yeah, and how would you do that?’’ Kyle asked impishly. Stan took Kyle’s face and turned it to face his own, gently kissing him. Kyle deepened it, sneaking his tongue out to meet Stan’s, and they made out on the floor in the cafeteria hallway. No one else was around, but it was still too public to do anything else. Kyle pulled Stan closer, but before long the bell for class rang, and in a few seconds the halls would be bursting with kids again. Stan pulled away and helped Kyle up from the floor. They made their way to class ahead of the rush-hour and waited for the others to show up.

During class, there were Jersey kids spread about the classroom, but the teachers otherwise didn’t comment, probably thinking it was a new trend amongst the students. Kyle wished something could be done, because these shitheads were now interrupting his learning, by virtue of existing in such proximity, and annoying him beyond belief with their stupid way of speaking. That guy he beat up had been the most obnoxious talker he’d ever come across, and it pissed him off that he’d flirted with Kyle with that trashy accent, even going as far as talking about his ass. Only Stan had access to his ass. Everyone had been talking about the boy who went ape shit crazy on one of the biggest Jersey boys in the school, and his fame was known by his unmistakable red hair. It was mostly unknown what had happened, and people had started lots of crackpot rumours, some of them painting Kyle as a murderer. People stayed away from Kyle for the rest of the day. Only Stan and a few of his friends stuck around, those who knew Kyle well enough that if he was going to ever kill anyone, it would be Cartman. For this reason, Cartman stayed away from him too. 

Kyle was exhausted by the end of the day, and when he got home, he dropped off into bed immediately, ignoring his mother, Ike, everyone. He was humiliated that he’d done it again, he’d gone off like a jersey asshole for the second day in a row since these people turned up in his town. He didn’t want to keep doing this, he didn’t want to lose his friends because of this fad that he apparently was unable to stop acting upon. He’d been disgusted that a jersey guy hit on him, and he was disgusted with himself even more for the reason. He wasn’t angry that this guy up and flirted like an obnoxious asshole, but that he’d assumed Kyle was gay and took it up the ass. When it happened, he thought; since when am I pegged as the person to receive, why aren’t I butch enough to top someone? His rational thought was completely gone, because he knew he didn’t like topping, he’d done it with Stan once and he thought it was just too stressful having to do all that work, he rather lying there and being worked over. Apparently, his jersey mind thought otherwise, which was complete bullshit.

He woke a few hours later, it was dark in his room and he was still in his school clothes. He dragged himself up from the bed and turned to his closet, about to get his pyjamas out to put on for bed, when he suddenly turned and looked suspiciously over to the bag still sitting next to his door. He walked over to inspect the bag again, this time rifting through the clothes. He picked up a plain white t-shirt and looked it over. It seemed normal enough, no fashionable rips or designs over the shirt. Just a plain old shirt. Kyle was confused as to why his mother chose to put this in with the bag of horrors, it wasn’t jersey, it was south park if anything. He took his shirt off that he wore to school and put the white t-shirt on, trying to decide if it had any jersey qualities. It looked like the kind of shirts he usually wore, kind of baggy to make his skinny frame look bigger.

He looked through the bag some more and found a pair of ripped skinny jeans, a little teased but not too crazy compared to the usual skinny jeans he wore to school. He put the jeans on and looked himself over. He was surprised that it didn’t look that bad, the ripping a little pretentious but otherwise pretty much like his usual style. Kyle panicked a little when he thought his usual style of dress was anything like the jersey style, but upon further inspection from the bag and remembering the kids he went to school with today, he was missing key elements that really made him look jersey. The was no spray tan in the bag, which Kyle was grateful for, that his mother didn’t seem to think he needed a tan in his makeover, but there was still the offending hair gel. Since Kyle decreed earlier, he would never wear that crap, he dug through the bag again and found a few gold chains and rings. After putting them on, like eight rings spread about his fingers and a long golden chain necklace, and he decided the shirt’s sleeves needed to be rolled up on his shoulders to really complete the look. 

He looked in the mirror and his jaw dropped. How could small tweaks to this seemingly innocent outfit make him look so jersey? Add the spray tan and hair gel and he’d be a full-on jersey asshole. But he didn’t want to complete the look, he wanted to get as far away as possible from it. He hastily removed the jewellery and clothes, desperately trying to get the image of himself out of his head. He was not from jersey, no matter what those clothes contradicted. He didn’t even look good in them, not bad either, just different. And that was the scary part. Kyle quickly changed into his pyjamas and threw himself on his bed, curled up and tried to forget about it. The parasite was obviously worming itself into his brain now, making him not completely hate the outfit he put on, when he did, he hated everything it represented.


	4. Chapter 4

The next morning, Kyle woke up early, having had a crappy sleep, too worried about the reality that soon he’d be unable to control his jersey impulses. He’d already had bouts of involuntary speaking, whenever jersey people spoke to him, but he couldn’t completely blame the hypnotism. He hated them enough to start screaming. When he got dressed into some clothes for the day, he didn’t fight the parasitic impulse to dress like jersey like he did when he was ten. He just sighed and let his arms put on a white shirt and roll the sleeves up to show off his lack of arm muscles. Kyle was relieved the impulse didn’t make him wear hair gel, that would have been his breaking point, but it still made him put on the gold chains and rings. He sluggishly walked downstairs for breakfast, expecting congratulations from his mother, Ike to pass out, and his father to quietly dote on him, vaguely thinking about gross jersey sex with his wife the night before. He was beyond relieved when these things didn’t happen, his mother just warmly nodded her head, like she knew this was a delicate battle and had won on a technicality. Ike threw a fit, but only because of Kyle’s strong change of heart. He didn’t have a change of heart really, he hated it, but the energy fighting this bug zapped him of the ability to argue with his brother about it. 

Kyle knew it would be worse at school, his friends would bug the hell out of him about the change in wardrobe, and probable personality, but Kyle was feeling resigned to this whole thing. He just couldn’t give a rats ass about other’s opinions of him right now, and maybe that inspired him to act more like the thing he’d so strongly denied when jersey first attacked. When he got to school, he immediately copped shit from Cartman, but he just beat him up and continued as the day went on. 

Stan hadn’t turned up, which was upsetting because Kyle really needed his opinion of this whole thing, and maybe some help or assurance. There was no one else in his class he really liked, besides Kenny, but he was too busy with his head up Butters ass, so Kyle was alone. For a second he considered going to hang out with the Jersey kids, then berated himself for even thinking that would be a good idea. Then he berated himself again for having a stick up his ass all the time, and to defy everyone he walked right over to the busiest Jersey table at lunch and plonked himself down. The table mostly went silent, but Kyle didn’t let that get to him and started eating his lunch, eyeing everyone giving him looks. The table was mostly made up of boys, but there were a few girls hanging off the beefy arms of some boys, all of them looking disgustingly artificial and sticky with spray tan. Kyle abstractly imagined what sex would be like between them, but found the sweaty, dirty heterosexual sex too gross to picture. One guy with what looked like the only natural tan and dark brown hair spoke up.

‘’Hey, what’s your name shortie?’’ The bulky boy called out to him facing opposite the table. Kyle shrugged and said ‘’Kyley-B’’ deciding that these people didn’t deserve his real name, they would get the fake crap he made up instead.

‘’What ‘ya doing in these parts Kyley?’’ The boy asked, as the others resumed their conversations.

‘’Can’t you guess? I’m a jersey asshole, and I’m deciding to sit with my kind’’ Kyle said, his tone getting harsher, mostly annoyed with himself for even coming over here.  
‘’Name’s Benny. You’re always welcome over here, Kyley. If you ever wanna watch me and the boys work out, you come to Flex gym fitness club, and maybe I’ll take you home and show you some other work outs’’ the boy next to him said, flexing his arms as he intentionally moved closer next to Kyle.

‘’Are you seriously hitting on me?’’ Kyle asked, raising his eyebrows, incredulously. The boy flashed him a shiny grin, wagging his eyebrows at Kyle.

‘’Can you blame me? You’ve got the best ass here’’ the Benny said, moving his hand down Kyle’s back. Kyle stiffened.

‘’Remove your hand from me before I knock your teeth out’’ Kyle gritted out.

‘’We’ve got a feisty one here, boys. How much to tame her?’’ Benny laughed.

‘’That’s it!’’ Kyle yelled, standing up. He grabbed the hair from Benny’s head and yanked him down, smashing his face into the table. The others from the table stood up and tried to hold Kyle back as he pulled Benny’s head up again to repeat the action. He was held by his arms as he spat and cursed at everyone.

‘’Get the fuck off me you fake assholes! Kyle screamed, thrashing his legs and trying to hit his captors. Benny sat up with a bloody nose, angrily coming toward Kyle. Kyle spat in his face as he was held, and Benny whined ‘’Aww bro!’’ wiping the blood and spit off his face, smearing the spray tan. 

Kyle shirked off the grip of the others and ran away, hearing yelling to come back and fight like a man or some shit. Kyle didn’t care anymore, he just had to get away from everyone. He escaped the cafeteria and beelined for the door leading into the back of the school. As angry tears escaped his eyes, he blearily made his way in a deserted corner of the school. He didn’t notice at first when he collapsed onto the ground in a puddle of balled up emotion that he had company, the goth kids. They were sitting at the bins, smoking and wallowing in their own misery while regarding Kyle with a bored air.

‘’Hey, you’re that conformist friend of Raven’’ one of the goth kids said to Kyle in a deep affected voice, slouching over himself. Kyle looked up at them, his face burning red, and instantly felt annoyed.

‘’Yeah, so what?’’ Kyle spat, bitterly looking at the ground while he held his legs up to his chest. Stan was his boyfriend, but Kyle didn’t correct them, right now he didn’t feel like he even was. Boyfriends were supposed to make each other feel better at times of struggle. Kyle was struggling, and where was Stan? Kyle had been hit on by 2 Jersey boys now, and what had Stan done? Stare and watch like these depressed pussies staring at Kyle the same way.

‘’Why are you crying?’’ The goth kid with a red streak in his hair asked tiredly.

‘’Because life is being a dickhole that’s pissed everything good out already, leaving me with shit’’ Kyle said bitterly. The goth kids took a drag on their cigarettes simultaneously.  
‘’Wow, that’s pretty deep’’ The overweight girl using a long pipe to smoke said.

‘’Oh, what- because I made a depressed joke about the world. You pussies seriously need perspective, stop complaining about life so much if you haven’t even lived it’’ Kyle remarked, forgetting his woes for a moment to tell these people off.

‘’I’m not gonna conform to your happy fairy-tale world, you poser’’ The red-streaked kid said, flipping his hair.

‘’Yeah go back to your knight in shining armour, conformist’’ The tall, slouched goth kid added, taking another drag.

‘’God, you’re so fucking ignorant’’ Kyle exclaimed, getting up and away from these blind idiots.

Kyle continued walking, and decided he needed to get away from school entirely. This was where everything went wrong. He wanted Stan, but he was angry that Stan didn’t turn up today. He might have been sick though, Kyle doesn’t know. Instantly feeling worse, Kyle jumped the fence of the school and hurried to Stan’s house, desperate to see him and clear his mind. Stan always made him feel better, no matter what, and that’s what Kyle needed right now.

**

Stan woke up feeling shitty. It was one of those days where you knew nothing was going to go right, you were going to have a terrible mood all day and piss off everyone around you with your shitty attitude. Stan didn’t want to do that to Kyle, he was dealing with his own shit right now with the jersey invasion. No, it was better Stan stay home and sleep it off. Only he didn’t sleep this feeling off, he couldn’t sleep at all. He laid in bed all day, staring up at the ceiling at this weird stain that looked a little like mould. It could also be come, but the possibility of it being projected towards the ceiling was unlikely, Kyle preferring to get it on Stan’s chest. Some kind of marking instinct, Stan thought, but Kyle would become prudish about discussing it if Stan ever brought it up. It was weird how he suddenly lost inhibitions once he was getting fucked in the ass, begging for more, then later in the day feel too dirty to discuss it.

Stan only got up to get dressed and didn’t feel eligible to wear bright colours, so he chose a black t-shirt and jeans. He didn’t care if he looked like a goth, he felt like one anyway. Life just really sucked today, and Stan couldn’t even explain to himself why, let alone anyone else. He didn’t make it back to the bed afterwards, just collapsed onto the floor and listlessly stared back up at the ceiling. He stayed that way most of the day, shrugging off his mother when she checked on him, and refusing food when she offered it. Why did he deserve food, when he was just going to waste the energy lying on the floor, not making any contributions to society?

Stan was still lying down when Kyle came through his bedroom window, cursing as he tried to get through the tight squeeze. Stan didn’t react, just kept his eyes on the ceiling. It was weird, and a little sad how many stains there were. Years of memories were stuck to the ceiling, forever neglected, probably already forgotten. What was the point of anything, if everything everybody did was just going to become a stain on a ceiling, forgotten and unneeded? Kyle called out to Stan in concern, coming over to him.

‘’Stan, what are you doing? Are you ok? Why are you on the floor?’’ Kyle asked, and that’s when Stan noticed the jersey clothes Kyle was wearing, the baggy rolled up shirt making him look especially skinny. That was a little sad, Stan had been too preoccupied to realise that Kyle was probably malnourished, eating too infrequently. Everything was a little sad.  
‘’Hey Kyle’’ Stan said tiredly, looking Kyle in the eye for a few seconds before staring back up at the ceiling. Kyle came to sit down beside him, and looked down, worry evident in his eyes. Stan saw how puffy and red they were, had Kyle been crying? That was a little sad.

‘’What happened?’’ Stan asked, reaching up to touch Kyle’s cheek, and Kyle looked away, embarrassed.

‘’I got in a fight’’

‘’Who with?’’ Stan asked, dropping his hand back down.

‘’Some jersey asshole from school. I sat with them today’’ Kyle said, clearly ashamed. ‘’I couldn’t stop wearing this junk, so I gave up and let the parasite do whatever it wanted’’ Kyle sighed.

‘’That’s sad’’ Stan commented. Kyle frowned at Stan.

‘’Yeah, well. I got into a fight with a jersey guy who hit on me. He ran his hand down my back, so I bashed his head into the table’’ Kyle said, getting a little worked up, like he was fighting this guy again.

‘’That’s sad’’ Stan repeated, blankly.

‘’Okay, what the hell is going on with you? That’s sad? What the hell, you sound depressed!’’ Kyle exclaimed, frowning at Stan, incredulous.

‘’Maybe I am. I don’t know’’ Stan shrugged, on his back.

‘’Stan, what happened?’’ Kyle asked, softening his tone.

‘’I just don’t understand the point of all this. We go through hell this young in our lives, only to grow up to be able to go through more hell. Working stupid jobs that don’t help society, only to earn money that we buy on even stupider shit we don’t need. It’s pointless, what’s the point of going through that hell, just so our gravestones can tell us when we were born and the day we died. We go through pointless crap only to die’’

‘’Wow, that’s fucking bleak’’ Kyle stated. Kyle adjusted himself to sit cross legged next to Stan. ‘’Are you going through another goth phase? Because I don’t think I can put up with that again’’ Kyle said.

‘’Yeah of course, you didn’t put up with it the first time either. Because you don’t really care about me when I need you, you’re just there when it suits you. Thanks for that’’ Stan sarcastically said, feeling like a black hole. 

‘’Hey asshole, I can’t just follow you with my tail between my legs like a fucking dog whenever you crash and save you every time you need saving! I have my own fucking problems!’’ Kyle barked.

‘’Yeah, your own fucking problems. Tell me the next time you need me to save your fucking life by stealing a kidney or being by your side when you give up on life and nearly die from a haemorrhoid’’ Stan said, anger creeping into his voice, but not enough to feel angry.

‘’I didn’t ask you to do any of those things! If you’re looking for a fucking reward for all your hard work saving my fucking life, you better look somewhere fucking else!’’ Kyle yelled, getting up from the floor. Stan stayed lying down, crossing his arms and looking up at Kyle. Kyle was throwing in his face the one thing he did good for him, like it wasn’t even significant. Maybe it wasn’t, everything in this fucking world was a waste of time.

‘’I needed you today, and right now, and what are you doing instead? Wallowing in a vat of your own selfish misery. Get a fucking life Stanley!’’ Kyle said.

‘’What? With you? How does that make my life any better right now? I follow you around on your little crusades of morality, break the law and steal kidneys for you, and where does it get me? Depressed, on the floor with you screaming at me for not attending school for one fucking day’’ Stan spat.

‘’You did that to yourself. Don’t fucking blame me for your misery, what the fuck even is that!’’

‘’What the fuck is pretending to hate jersey and blaming an imaginary parasite for conforming to their style? Dragging everyone into your petty feud with them that no one cares about anymore. That’s fucking selfish’’ Stan said

‘’Fuck you Stan! You’re an asshole’’ Kyle yelled.

‘’My name is Raven’’ Stan said, looking back up at the ceiling, away from Kyle.

‘’That’s it! I’m done with this; you can go shove your despair up your ass. Have fun conforming to the goths, we’re fucking done. See you never asshole!’’ Kyle yelled, and escaped back out the window, leaving Stan staring up at ceiling. Stan watched as he disappeared, then let tears run from his eyes. 

Everything just went to shit, because that’s how the world worked. Stan couldn’t have anything good, even Kyle had to be taken from him, because the world just fucking sucked. Stan cried some more before going to bed early, feeling too shitty to keep his eyes open.


	5. Chapter 5

The next day, Stan went to school, but he didn’t go to any classes. As soon as he got to school, he went around the back, where he knew some people who understood and didn’t judge him like Kyle did. He remembers a familiar pattern, in fourth grade Wendy broke up with him and he went to the goths for support. They gave him an alternate outlook on life, and right now he needed that, because he’d been dumped again. He also knew the goths didn’t judge if he just walked back in with them, as long as he was dressed in black and drank coffee. And that’s what he did, walking over to them and taking a seat next to them. Stan was wearing a black t-shirt and jeans, a modified black poof ball hat, and eyeliner. That was one thing they were particular about. They looked at him, but didn’t look surprised, just took a drag of their cigarettes in recognition of his presence.

‘’Hey Raven. Welcome back’’ Michael said nonchalantly.

‘’Whatever’’ Stan mumbled, looking at the ground. Henrietta took out a pack of cigarettes and nudged Stan to take one. Stan hesitated, because he didn’t smoke, having tried it when he was young, and it made him phlegm up gross stuff. Kyle didn’t like cigarettes either, so they didn’t try them as they got older again. Kyle wasn’t a part of his life anymore though, so what did Stan care what he thought about it? Stan accepted one and a light, and took one long drag, coughing as soon as he inhaled the smoke. It felt like he was sprinting through a wildfire, but he kept going, trying to keep up with the people he’d associate his life with now. He had to get Kyle out of his mind, because he wasn’t coming back. Stan had used some venomous attacks on him, digging at personal stuff, which in hindsight he’s ashamed to have stooped that low, but to be honest Kyle stooped just as low.

Stan sat at the back of the school with the goths, miserably reminiscing Kyle and their many adventures over the years, and the journey they made from best friends to lovers, and how it was all over. Nothing good would ever come to Stan again, because if Kyle wasn’t there by his side to experience it with him, there may as well be nothing. Stan could chase after Kyle, try to win him back, apologise, but he was feeling to depressed to conquer up the energy to do something that would ultimately end in failure. Why would Kyle want him back? Stan was a hopeless little boy living in a teenagers body, a waste of space and breath, good for nothing piece of shit that Kyle had the unfortunate experience of knowing in high school.

‘’Your conformist friend came by here yesterday’’ Pete spoke up. Stan perked up despite himself.

‘’Kyle?’’ Stan asked.

‘’Yeah, the red-headed guy. He was crying and acting pretty goth for a second, until he went conformist again’’

‘’Why was he crying?’’ Stan asked, feeling horrible. Kyle must have come to Stan’s straight from this place, where he was probably overwhelmed with goths, only to find Stan acting like one himself.

‘’He talked about the world being a dickhole, and it was shitting all over him or something. It was pretty deep’’ Pete said, the others nodding in agreement. Stan sat in silence, pondering this, when suddenly a crash was heard, and they turned their heads to find Kyle bursting out of the back doors of the school with bruises on his face and arms, and a bloody lip staining the white shirt he had rolled up by the sleeves. Stan’s eyes were wide in disbelief, and Kyle glanced over to them, cursing when he saw Stan, then turned and ran away. The split second they looked at each other, Stan felt his heart jump back to life, reminding him the point of everything. Kyle. Kyle was the point.

Stan heard the goths mutter conformist, but he didn’t bother reprimanding them as he jumped up and sprinted towards where Kyle had run off. That jolt of energy he found when he saw Kyle’s bloody shirt, Kyle’s blood, gave him such an angry high that he briefly forgot his woes and had to find out who the fuck did that to his Kyle. Stan had the advantage of height in this chase, but Kyle was a spry, fast runner. Apparently, Kyle was off his game today, because Stan caught up to him quickly and grabbed him before he could get away. Kyle scowled and tried to pull away, but Stan was determined, and held tight as he forced Kyle to look at him.

‘’Let me go!’’ Kyle yelled, shaking his head as Stan tried to tilt it towards him.

‘’Kyle, look at me’’ Stan demanded, his heart pumping fast. Kyle scowled and looked Stan straight in the eye, and Stan found everything he was searching for by looking into them. Kyle was a wreck, and his manic crazed expression, and tired rings under his eyes told Stan that without Kyle having to say it.

‘’What happened?’’ Stan asked, touching Kyle’s busted lip softly with his fingers, and feeling his chest drop. He felt whatever physical pain Kyle was feeling tenfold, all the time. That was why Stan stole kidney’s for him and stuck with Kyle to give him hope when he’d given up on life. It hurt too much to see Kyle in pain, and that’s why Stan was dying right now, because he knew he was partly to blame for this. For everything.

‘’I got into a fight alright! This asshole was taunting me, making snide remarks, so punched him, and his friends ganged up on me. Probably because of yesterday’’ Kyle mumbled the last part, but Stan heard it.

‘’What happened yesterday?’’

‘’Why do you care? Go and wallow in misery with your goth buddies, since they’re apparently the only people that understand you’’ Kyle said, his voice poisonous.

‘’Kyle, please I- ‘’

‘’A guy hit on me yesterday, and his friends tried to hold me as he hit me for bashing his head on the table’’ Kyle interrupted.

‘’What! Who did it, what does he look like? I’ll kill him’’ Stan angrily said. Kyle was angry too, but for a different reason.

‘’You don’t get to kill anyone. This is my business, and I’m sure you remember that we broke up, so you aren’t part of my life anymore’’ Kyle spat. Stan didn’t give up, he couldn’t now.

‘’I’m so sorry Kyle. Please, I know I fucked up, but I want to make things right’’ Stan pleaded, holding Kyle’s arm.

‘’You can’t make things right. You really hurt me Stan, or should I say Raven. Accept the fact that this is over, I don’t want to see you anymore’’ Kyle said.

‘’It’s not Raven, it never was. The people who called me that didn’t care about me. The goth kids, they’re all assholes, they don’t really know me. Only you know me, only you can call me Stan and mean it’’ When Kyle didn’t respond, Stan continued ‘’I still love you Kyle. I love you more than anything. If the whole world is bleak and dreary and pointless, you’re the only thing that makes sense, the only thing I’ve ever done right, and I don’t want to lose that.’’

‘’Fuck, Stan’’ Kyle mumbled, avoiding Stan’s eyes.

‘’Kyle, I love you. Please don’t hate me’’ Stan said.

‘’I tried so hard. But I can’t do it. I could never truly hate you’’ Kyle said looking back at Stan.

‘’Can I kiss you?’’ Stan asked.

Kyle was silent, staring at Stan like he was analysing him. Kyle suddenly grabbed his face and held it, looking into his eyes, then leant his face up towards Stan’s and kissed him. Stan held Kyle by the waist and kissed back, feeling life flood into his veins, just from this chaste contact. Stan was buzzing when Kyle released from him.

‘’You’re an asshole Stan’’ Kyle said.

‘’I know. And you’re a dick. My dick, because we belong together, and I need to feel you in me’’ Stan said. Kyle guffawed, hitting his arm.

‘’Are you trying to be a poet or something. Why are you using all these fucking metaphors on me?’’ Kyle asked.

‘’Because you’re worth it, the only thing in the world I care about. Nobody else deserves it’’ Stan said, holding Kyle closer. Kyle sighed.

‘’How long did it last? A day? How pathetic is that’’

‘’I was in hell without you, even if it was only 24 hours. It felt like eternity, I was seriously considering the tragic reality of my life would be with those goths’’ Stan said.

‘’I was seriously thinking I would spend the rest of high school beating up jersey boys when they flirted with me. Why do they even do that? Why do they think I’m gay, and that I bottom?’’ Kyle asked.

‘’Um, maybe because you do’’ Stan suggested, feeling his heart bounce back to life by just talking to Kyle.

‘’Yeah, but it’s not obvious, surely? Do I look like I’m the one getting fucked?’’ Kyle asked.

‘’I don’t know dude, but you’re making me hard, looking at you’’ Stan admitted, and Kyle smiled.

‘’There’s an abandoned shed over there we could hide behind’’ Kyle suggested, and Stan grinned and pushed Kyle towards it before he could say his agreement with that plan. They both tripped over themselves, giggling as they went over, looking around for any onlookers, but it would be lying if they didn’t consider that it was pretty hot that they were doing this doing class time, with the real chance of being discovered. Together, while Stan is slamming his cock into Kyle. They didn’t say so, but it was in their minds that the idea of exhibitionism wasn’t totally wrong to them.

Stan was wondering how likely it would be for them to do this again, so recklessly during school time, on school property, while he was fucking Kyle against the abandoned sports shed. They were both standing up, Stan holding Kyle’s hips as he thrust in and out. Kyle was trying and failing to grip the wall, leaning against it as he panted into his arm.

‘’Goddamn Kyle, I missed you’’ Stan breathed, kissing the back of Kyle’s neck.

‘’Yuhh huh, you can call me Kyley-B while we’re fucking’’ Kyle panted.

‘’Kyley-B, nah that feels weird’’ 

‘’So does Raven. Oh god, fuck me harder Raven’’ Kyle exemplified. 

‘’Damn, that’s really hot. C’mon Kyley, come for me. Come for Raven’’ Stan said, and Kyle burst into laughter, bouncing onto Stan.

‘’Super weird. And super-hot’’ Kyle agreed.


	6. Chapter 6

They did end up doing it again, when they finished they realised that they would have to either go back to class, with the jersey kids lurking in every corner, or hang out at the back of the school, where the goth kids occupied. They decided to stay in the empty lot on the side of the school, temporarily avoiding their problems in favour of being together, away from everyone else. They discussed it and Kyle hated the jersey kids, and Stan hated the goth kids, but they both still identified with these groups, so they made their own version of each. This version didn’t require anyone else, only each other to hang out with. Stan and Kyle were vaguely aware that it was probably an unhealthy decision to cut contact with the rest of the world, but they’ve been doing that they’re whole lives, trying to find times to be alone. Only difference was then, they couldn’t exactly tell their friends to fuck off, but now they could and blame it on their personal identity crisis’.

They had tried to go back to class the day after they reconciled but found a less than welcome party awaiting them.

‘’Jesus Christ! What the hell is going on with you two? Are you both having an identity crisis?’’ Kenny asked when they turned up in class the next day, each sporting their styles. Kyle was wearing a black ripped shirt, light skinny jeans and a dozen chains with an old ushanka with tears and teased bits of material, and Stan was wearing a complete black version of his regular clothes, complete with eyeliner and black poof ball hat. Kyle had his arm bro-like around Stan, who had his hands in his pockets and was sombrely looking down.

‘’Fuck you too’’ Kyle stated, giving Stan a kiss on the cheek. Stan didn’t react or look up, but he wore the hint of a smile.

‘’You guys are such fags. Is Stan wearing eyeliner? HA!’’ Cartman bellowed, pointing at them. Kyle scowled.

‘’His name is Raven, fatass. Get that shit through your fat head, before I beat it into you’’ Kyle said.

‘’Kyley’’ Stan said, groaning. Cartman burst out laughing when he heard that name, and Kyle swiftly released Stan and knocked Cartman out with his fist. He’d always been easy to take out.

‘’Who the fuck else wants to insult my boy?’’ Kyle asked looking around. Everyone was mostly quiet, except Kenny, who looked incredulous.

‘’I really think you guys have taken this too far. A few days ago, you hated Jersey people, and now you are one. And what’s up with Stan, is he gonna sink into the ground in his own misery?’’ Kenny asked, pointing to Stan, who was slouching and reaching for Kyle again. Kyle wrapped his arm around Stan’s shoulder, and regarded Kenny.

‘’Whatever, if you guys can’t accept what we are, you can fuck off. We don’t need you’’ Kyle said.

‘’Fine, go through this phase. I’m not stopping you. Just don’t expect me to stick around while you act like dickwads to everyone’’ Kenny sighed and lifted his arms in surrender, wandering off.

‘’Everyone’s a fucking quitter. Shows who our real friends are. No one, we’ll die alone’’ Stan said, his voice affected deeper. Kyle’s speech had been affected to a more lidded bro-like sound, much more enthusiastic than Stan’s.

‘’I know bro. I know’’ Kyle patted Stan’s back, and Stan turned to kiss him. Kyle slipped his tongue out and deepened the kiss, out in the halls for everyone to see. Kyle supposed it was weird that such seemingly different persons were together, and a depressed goth was kissing like a jock, but Stan acted most like himself with Kyle close by, mostly gaining his old person back when he was fucking Kyle. That’s all Kyle wanted for him, to give him bouts of happiness that balanced his perspective of the world into something bearable, and it was nice distraction for Kyle the more he became something he couldn’t recognise. As long as he had Stan with him, he didn’t care what happened.

They were kissing when Kyle heard what could only be distinguished as Jersey kids in the hall, and he looked up to see the same boys who’d flirted and hit him. He felt angry, wanted revenge, then remembered what Stan said about killing them. The idea sounded kind of nice, and Kyle would murder one for himself so they could both go to prison and live there together.

‘’Stan, those boys over there. Those are the ones’’ Kyle whispered against Stan’s mouth. Stan looked up from Kyle to where he directed, and his jaw tensed.

‘’Wanna go send their souls to hell?’’ Stan asked.

‘’Fuck yes. Motherfuckers must burn’’ Kyle agreed. They made their way over to the group of jersey kids, all looking extremely satisfied with themselves, as though they thought everyone liked them. Kyle would teach them otherwise, with the help of Raven. Stan and Kyle were still clinging to one another, even while they approached the guy Kyle had his eye on. It was Benny, the douchebag who hit on him and touched him in a place only Stan had access to. Then proceeded to hit him when Kyle denied him his want.

‘’Hey fucker, you remember me?’’ Kyle called out to Benny, who turned to look down at Kyle. Kyle was not intimidated by his size, as he knew how easy it was to take him out.

‘’Hey, Marty it’s that punk who attacked us for no good reason’’ Benny called out to his friend, who stopped flexing his muscles to look at Kyle.

‘’Oh yeah, well what’s he want?’’ Marty asked.

‘’Whatcha want? You change your mind eh? Wanna suck my dick?’’ Benny asked. Stan spoke up.

‘’Vengeance’’ Stan mumbled, boredly, and it sounded so uncommitted that Benny didn’t see Stan’s fist connecting with his face coming. Benny wobbled back holding his nose, his friends now at attention, rolling up their sleeves as they came at Stan and Kyle. Kyle knew their style of fighting involved a lot of foreplay, if you didn’t see their punches coming, you’d think they’re auditioning for a porno. Kyle didn’t grace them with a fair fight, he wasn’t looking for a spar, he was looking for total decimation, and he knew how to get it. 

When one of the muscly tanned dudes came at Kyle rhetorically asking him if he wanted to go, Kyle responded by kicking him in the balls and letting him drop to the ground, howling in pain. Real pain was right there, Stan knew it too, as much as emotional pain captivated him, he knew a kick to the balls was the worst pain on earth, so he did it to the others too. In a few minutes, the whole group was vanquished by Stan and Kyle’s low attacks. 

‘’Fuck that felt good’’ Kyle exclaimed, walking away from the group of boys on the ground, nursing their crotches. He put his arm around Stan again as they walked through the halls back to their special spot behind the school.

‘’Wanna go have sex?’’ Stan asked, and Kyle grinned excitedly.

‘’Of course, Raven’’

They didn’t get to in the end, because the school speakers called both Stan and Kyle to the principal’s office. They both groaned and trekked down together, knowing it was because of beating up the group of boys before. They were seated down in front of Principal Victoria’s desk, facing her as she regarded them seriously.

‘’I was told today you boys physically harassed a group of new kids in the school, is that true?’’ Victoria asked, looking back and forth between them. Kyle’s arms were crossed obstinately, and Stan was slumped in his seat.

‘’Yeah’’ Kyle answered tersely.

‘’Well I’d like to know why you’d pick on new students like that’’ she asked crossly.

‘’I don’t know, maybe because the conformist jersey assholes sexually assaulted Kyley and bullied him when he refused to suck their dicks’’ Stan piped in, glaring at the principal. He exchanged a look with Kyle and saw his lidded expression that told Stan he was thinking unsavoury things. Stan smirked for a split second, then looked down again, thinking about when they could get out of here so he could have him.

‘’Kyle, you know better than anyone not to resort to bullies level. And Stan, you were an advocate for anti-bullying since you were young. This is unacceptable behaviour, I’ll have to call your parents because of this’’ Victoria threatened.

‘’Great, so can we go now?’’ Stan asked. Principal Victoria frowned at them.

‘’I also need to discuss this fad you’ve both adopted recently. You’re both good students, but this kind of thing is getting out of hand, getting in fights, skipping class. I will be discussing with both your parents the idea of counselling for this problem’’ Principal Victoria said.

‘’We don’t have a fucking problem miss. If you don’t like how we are you can just fuck off and leave us alone’’ Kyle spat.

‘’Now that kind of language is unacceptable Kyle- ‘’

‘’Kyley. Only Raven gets to call me Kyle’’ Kyle cut in.

‘’Okay, Kyley, that is unacceptable behaviour and I’ll be speaking with your parents about it’’

‘’That’s great. While you try to get a word in between my mother’s appreciation that I’ve fit into our culture and my father’s sex face for my mom, I’ll be out somewhere fucking Raven. Can we go now?’’ Kyle asked, and the blank shocked face of the principal gave him the permission to grab Stan and pull him out of there.

‘’They’re probably gonna just get Mackey to do some third-grade bullshit therapy on us. Fucking waste of time’’ Kyle said once they were out of the area and walking back to their hideout spot. Stan grabbed him and he didn’t need to be told twice as they ran off into a supply closet, what he wanted. They lasted about 2 minutes, but Kyle was refreshed afterwards, feeling less concerned about his mother getting involved than before. 

The week was filled with this pattern of school, sex, more sex, wallowing, sex, sleep, sex and repeat. They spent virtually every waking minute together, their co-dependency levels sky rocketing, and the only time they had apart was during class, where Kyle had AP classes and Stan was in a different class during the day. School seemed to be a lost subject between them, less and less important, especially to Kyle, who’d always been more anal about working and homework. He’d seemed to lose his drive, now counting down the minutes before class ended, and he could see Stan again, skip the next period in favor of fucking behind the school. 

Everyone stayed away from them, after the news that the two of them laid waste to a group of the toughest jersey kids at school, and their old friends seemed to have forgotten them. They were mostly neutral about that reality, it’s not like they were close to any of them anymore anyway. They were alone together, which was the best outcome for them right now, according to each other.


	7. Chapter 7

Kyle’s parents were called the same afternoon that they visited the principal’s office, and Kyle listened in as he heard his mother gasping and talking seriously over the phone. Kyle was feeling annoyed that afternoon, because Stan was forced by his parents to come home, alone to discuss the incident. It didn’t seem that complicated to Kyle, they were obnoxious assholes, so Kyle and Stan felt the need to kill them. They should be lucky they only injured them and probably made them infertile. That didn’t sound like an arguing point though, as Kyle felt his mother’s wrath before she put the phone down, he knew hell was coming. Stan would have loved to watch that, being whimsical about anything to do with the underworld. Kyle sat waiting in his room, for his mother to crash upstairs and give him an earful, but he was surprised that she came in milder than he expected. She wandered into the room and sat down next to Kyle, still wearing her Jersey garbs, and Kyle still felt sick about it, even though he was wearing some from the bag she gave him. 

She sighed and put her hand on Kyle’s knee, and Kyle fidgeted nervously.

‘’Kyley, I’m really worried about you’’ Sheila said. Kyle looked questionably at her.

‘’I thought discovering this part of your culture would influence you to make some new friends from Jersey, gain some confidence and learn to stand without Stanley holding you up all the time. I can see that was a wrong move, because you’re getting into fights with jersey kids, abandoning your friends, and relying on Stan even more than before. I just hoped it might help, but I was wrong, and I’m sorry’’ His mother said.

‘’I never had a choice. You’re the one who’s always saying that stupid phrase. I couldn’t control wearing this junk, and I would have never started wearing it if I had any choice. I just hate these jersey guys so much. They all assumed I was gay, then went and hit on me!’’ Kyle said. ‘’Stan was the only one who stood by me, and he exacted revenge as much as I did, because we’re together in this.’’

‘’I heard that Stan had become something of a goth again’’ she said.

‘’Yeah, so what. We’re helping each other through this shit. I’m not the only one who needs him, he needs me too. Which is why I’d like to get back to him, if you don’t mind’’

‘’Stanley’s parents need to have a discussion with him about getting some help. I’d like you to get some help too, professional help. I know you care about Stan- ‘’

‘’I love him more than anything in this goddamn world’’ Kyle corrected.

‘’But he is not trained to solve your problems, struggling with his own at the same time. You need a shrink Kyle’’ Sheila said.

‘’My name is Kyley, mother, only Stan gets to call me Kyle anymore. Since he’s the only one who cares about me. Obviously, you don’t if you just want to pay someone to fix me, too lazy to bother yourself, thanks for that’’ Kyle said.

‘’I’d like to help you Kyley, but you won’t let me. You’re only talking to Stan these days, it’s not healthy’’ Sheila tried.

‘’That’s my business. It’s not my fault all my old friends hate what we are, Stan and I only have each other. He hates the goths as much as I hate the jersey kids’’

‘’It’s not good that you hate everyone around you Kyley. I’m arranging an appointment for you to see a child psychologist here in town, to help you through this’’ Sheila said.

‘’Can Raven come with me?’’ Kyle asked.

‘’Who?’’

‘’Raven- Stan. It’s his goth name’’ Kyle explained.

‘’Oh, well no. He’s going to be seeing the psychologist too, at a different time’’ Sheila clarified.

‘’No! I will only go if Stan is there with me’’

‘’Frankly it’s not up to you Kyley. You are seeing a shrink, by yourself. You don’t need Stan with you to hold your hand all the time’’

‘’Fuck you! I’m not going unless Stan comes too!’’ Kyle shouted.

‘’Kyle, that’s final! You don’t get a say after physically injuring a group of kids’’ Sheila said.

‘’Did you not hear me? They sexually harassed me! You don’t even care, you probably wanted them too, just so Stan wouldn’t come around and bother your sick sex sessions with my father’’ Kyle spat, standing up in anger. He knew he was pushing it somewhat, just trying to add fire to his mother’s anger, but he seriously hated the idea of doing anything without Stan anymore.

‘’Kyley, that is enough! You are seeing a shrink, without Stan, and that’s the end of it. You better drop this attitude soon or you’ll be in deep trouble. Understand?’’ Sheila said, and Kyle crossed his arms and huffed.

‘’Whatever’’ Kyle said. 

‘’Good’’ Sheila stood up and sighed, then walked out of his room in a Jersey strut.

‘’Fuckin’ bitch’’ Kyle muttered under his breath. He quickly retrieved his phone and called Stan when he knew she was out of earshot. The phone took a while to pick up.  
‘’What’’ a deep voice droned.

‘’Babe, are your parents done nagging you yet?’’ Kyle asked.

‘’What does it matter? They’ve banned me from seeing you, because they’re Nazi conformists’’ Raven said.

‘’I’m coming over, keep your window unlocked’’ Kyle said, opening his own window.

‘’What’s the point, nothing goes right for us. Why should I be able to see you?’’

‘’You’re depressed Raven, I’ll be over soon. Don’t cut yourself’’ Kyle warned seriously. Raven got intense when Kyle wasn’t around.

‘’I don’t even have the energy to do that. Everything’s just a waste of fucking time’’ Raven mumbled.

‘’Okay, babe. See you soon’’

Stan grumbled inaudibly and hung up, and Kyle climbed out of the window. Stan was only like this because they were being separated by their parents. He was right about that; they were Nazi conformists. 

It didn’t take long for Kyle to get to Stan’s house, and used a ladder to climb up to the window, which had been left unlocked. He hastily pulled himself through and into Stan room. Raven was lying on the floor, staring up into the ceiling again, his eyes baggy and sad. Kyle came over to him and straddled him on the floor, leaning down to capture his mouth. He was unresponsive for a moment, then brought his hand through Kyle’s hair and kissed back with vigour, his motivation back. Because they were together again, and that’s the only thing that worked. A shrink would never be as successful as the feeling of Stan, as himself again, whenever Kyle was close by.

‘’I fuckin’ missed you babe’’ Kyle said, stroking Stan’s hair when they released for air, Kyle hovering above him where Stan lay on the ground. Stan didn’t look sad anymore, he looked hungry, for something only Kyle could give him.

‘’Yeah. I want you’’ Stan said gravely, and Kyle stood up and walked to the door, locking it. He hurried back to Stan, who was already pulling his jeans and underwear down. Kyle re-joined him on the ground and pulled his own pants down to his knees, too impatient to properly take them off. He moved himself over Stan, reaching for under the bed where he knew Stan would have lube. He found it and slicked it on Stan’s dick, and took no time to push himself down onto it, groaning.

They had recently gotten into the habit of fucking without any preparation, finding it too much of a time waster to prepare when they were always itching to have each other. Even thought they fucked multiple times a day, Kyle didn’t consider themselves addicts, just so desperate to feel each other as deep as possible all the time that it felt like they would die if they went one day without it. It would’ve killed him if he wasn’t able to see Stan like his parents suggested.

Kyle started bouncing onto Stan when they had joined as deep as possible, throwing his head back as he flicked his hips repeatedly down onto Stan’ cock.

‘’Do you- ah, do you think we’re getting better?’’ Stan asked as Kyle as he slammed himself down, moaning. Kyle blinked, his eyes hazy and unfocused.

‘’I- yuhh, yeah, I think so. Do you mean with sex?’’ Kyle asked, gripping Stan’s shirt collar as he rode him.

‘’Ah, yes- no. I mean mentally, with this thing we’re doing’’ Stan said, his eyes worried despite the haze of pleasure surrounding them.

‘’Not really, to be honest. I don’t care anymore’’ Kyle said, bouncing again.

‘’I’m worried about you, dude’’ Stan said, speaking as himself, Kyle could tell. He was being Stan right now, not Raven.

‘’Worry about yourself. And come for me, I want to feel your come dripping out of me for days’’ Kyle said, and that made Stan come, and he breathed heavily, throwing his head back, surrendering his neck to Kyle’s mouth. Kyle came a few seconds later, grabbing his own dick and jerking it until he came over Stan’s chest. Stan leaned up to kiss Kyle, and Kyle threw his arms around Stan, licking into Stan’s mouth, still so impossibly deep inside him. Kyle laughed under his breath when they released, and he felt his come covering Stan’s black nevermore t-shirt.

‘’Dude, you need to change your shirt’’ Kyle said against Stan’s lips, pulling himself off Stan’s cock. Stan looked down at it and grinned.

‘’Maybe I like it better with your come smeared all over it’’ Stan said, biting Kyle’s bottom lip.

‘’Gross dude’’ Kyle laughed softly, distantly aware Stan’s parents could hear them and spoil the party. They didn’t understand. No one understood what was going on. Kyle thought back to one of his biology classes, where they had a video clip on symbiosis. Where two different organisms living in close physical association, survive together with giving advantages to both parties. The video talked about different kinds of symbiotic relationships: Commensalism, where only one species benefits while the other is neither helped nor harmed. Parasitism, where one organism (the parasite) gains, while the other (the host) suffers. And then there was Mutualism, where both partners benefit. Kyle felt like the latter described his and Stan’s relationship at present the best. No shrink could know that, only Stan and Kyle knew. And that’s why they couldn’t be near anyone else, those people who would try and convince them otherwise.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ehhh, this story has got me cringing so bad, I'll be leaving off here for a while, as I've got other works that have taken priority. Let me know if you want it continued, but otherwise I'll just take a hiatus until some enthusiasm for the story comes back to me...


	8. Best Chapter ever

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ta-da!!! It took a fucking while to pump this fucker out, but I've done it. I would love it if you all told me what you think, no filters, just fucking go for it :)
> 
> Shout out to Ellie for showing me the way to fix this mental block XD

Kyle was literally dragged from his house, by his mother and father, and into the car to go to therapy. He fought and kicked like a child, but he couldn’t care less what the neighbours thought of them as they nosily watched the violent scene unfold in the Broflovski’s front yard. Kyle continued to scream and swear on the car ride down into town, and attempted to get the car doors open, but his mother had locked all car doors from the front to stop his escape.

‘’Kyle, calm down. This therapist is supposed to be very good; I think you’ll be glad I took you in the longrun’’ Sheila said from the front. Kyle scowled.

‘’Fuck you, it’s Kyley. Take me back to Raven’’ Kyle spat, crossing his arms. Stan didn’t see him off, he wouldn’t come out of his room. Kyle was pissed off about that, mostly because he’d be like that until Kyle came back to him, which was why it was prerogative to go back.

‘’Language Kyley!’’ The grossest thing was that Sheila was still dressed like a jersey asshole, and apparently, she was hacking on him for acting that way? Bullshit.

‘’You can’t expect me to actually participate in this shitshow,’’ Kyle said, hitting the car door. Who cares if he was acting childish, these people didn’t expect anything of him.

But it was not to be. Before either of them could speak again, a weird sensation overtook Kyle. He could feel it happening to Sheila too. She started lagging, drifting on the road as they drove. He didn’t know what was happening, and it was fucking freaking him out. It was almost as though some divine figure was plucking him around in the brain and spitting him out on the other side. What the hell was happening?

He didn’t find out. Like someone on the outside had pulled the brakes, both figuratively and literally. He was no longer in control of anything. He felt himself collapse against the back of the front seat.

Dead? He wasn’t sure what it was supposed to feel like, but if anything felt so final, it was this.

Maybe he was. Maybe everyone was.

They were all dead.

_The fucking end._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So there you have it. I've given up on this fucking thing, and I'm a melodramatic potato, so I have to die up in flames. If you hate this, Thanks! Tell me about it.
> 
> If you want a better ending, thats not my department, check out works inspired by this one for something more- how you say, 'satisfying'. ;p

**Author's Note:**

> [Follow me if you choose :3](https://www.instagram.com/lozislaw/)

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [The Last Good Thing](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25754140) by [riversritual](https://archiveofourown.org/users/riversritual/pseuds/riversritual)




End file.
